Power Rangers DC vs Kyoryuger
by minimoon132002
Summary: It's time for the newest ranger of team to meet the ones in similar to their in another dimension. Get ready to see the Kyoryuger meets their counterparts in this story. Takes place during A Fool's Hour and after Kyoryuger finale. It's about to get wild.
1. Prologue

Humans + dinosaurs, crossing over billions of years to protect the world and won their battle. History's strongest brave team has appeared and are fighting the remaining enemy from space. That team is called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

At the same time in another universe similar to the ones mentioned above about millions of years ago, an evil intergalactic bounty hunter named Sledge tried to capture the Energems with incredible power. But Keeper, an ancient guardian of the Energems entrusted these to dinosaurs for protection. Disaster struck, and the dinosaurs started to become extinct.

Centuries later, some of these Energems were discovered by humans. Those who found the Energems have gained the ability to become Power Rangers. But now Sledge has returned and has vowed to capture the Energems again. It is up to newest rangers to hunt them down and find them before Sledge gets a head of them. And that team that stops them are Power Rangers Dino Charge.

 **I don't own this. This belongs to Saban, Nickelodeon, and Toei.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Super Sentai Universe**

Down at the beach in Japan, we see Kyoryu Red fighting Zorima one by one. "Rock-Bursting Punch", he said as he slammed his fist at incoming Zorima headed towards him. The Zorima fell down on the ground as he was punched hard.

Kyoryu Red grinned under his helmet and continued his fight with the other Zorima.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Kyoryu Black was teamed up with Kyoru Green fighting off the Zorima. "Oh my, looks like we have work cut for us", Kyoryu Black said as he stood back to back with Kyoryu Green. "I know, this will probably be good, but we better be quick before they start to head towards the city", Green said as he handed his Gaburirevolver to him. "Thank you", Black says as he took it and blasts the enemy head on.

"Come Feather Edge", Green says as he snapped his fingers as his sword comes flying towards him as he catches it. He used the sword to slash his opponents down to the ground and kicks them out of his way.

Another part of the beach, we see Kyoryu Blue and Pink teaming up with each other. "Hupsie", Kyoryu Blue says as he lifted the Zorima up over his shoulders and threw it over to Kyoryu Pink who kicked and blasted it to the ground.

"Wow, this would be a good workout for us", she says as she continued to use her revolver to blast the Zorima away from her.

"I know, it has been awhile for us to have this kind of action," Kyoryu Blue says as he continued to help Pink with their opponents.

At the end of the beach, Kyoryu Gold was fighting off all the Zorima by himself. He was slashing them down one by one with his Zander Thunder. Whenever one Zorima goes near him, he would take them down automatically. After he took them down, he used his Mobuckle to call up his teammates.

After ducking a punch from the Zorima, Kyoryu Red hear his Mobuckle ringing. He took it out from his buckle and opened it up to answer.

"What is it", King says as he dodged another punch from the Zorima and kicked it aside from him.

"King-dono, it's time we gather together and finish this once and for all", Utchy said.

"Right, everyone hear that, bring in the remaining Zorima you guys have and we finish them together as a team", King ordered.

"Right, you got it, King", everyone says as they dashed from their individual places they were fighting while having the Zorima chasing after them.

When everyone gathered together at the same place where Kyoryu Red is, they were surrounded by all the Zorima.

"Oh my, there is too many of them to defeat "Ian says as he is getting ready to shoot all of them.

"Well then", King says as he takes out of his zyudenchi. "Time to take care of this business, oy Mini-Tyra", he continued as he threw his Zyudenchi to Gabutyra.

Inside the volcano, we see a Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord like open his mouth as he crunched on the battery.

" **Gaburincho, Overcharge",** the spirit says.

With that, the effect turns Gabutyra into his miniature form, Mini Tyra.

Mini-Tyra came to Kyoryu Red and he was instantly turned into gun mode. Then King takes out another battery.

"Brave In", as he pushed it. He inserted the battery into Mini-Tyra's mouth and danced.

"Fire", he says and then the holographic image of his mecha spins around and chomps on his helmet to form Kyoryu Red Carnival.

"Let's take them out guys", Red ordered as he gets ready to blast all the Zorima down.

"Right", everyone says as they continued the battle.

The battle was getting tougher, as most of Kyoryugers were taking them down all at once, but they were hanging in there and working together as a team. Eventually, the battle was almost won until they were a few Zorima hanging around. The team was about to get tired but stood strong. They regrouped again as the whole team was at the end of the beach.

"Let's finish this off guys", Kyoryu Red says as he took out the Victory Zyudenchi.

"Let's do this indeed", Kyoryu Gold says as he inserted three of his Zyudenchi in his sword.

His sword charged up as Gold says "Zyuden Brave Finish, Thunder Aftershock." He strikes the remaining Zorima around them.

The five other Rangers gathered together as they joined hands around the Victory Zyudenchi.

"Victory Brave In", they all shouted as they clicked on the battery.

Then Red inserted the battery into his Gabutyra DeCarnival Gun Mode. Everyone else gathered by his shoulders to combine their braves together.

"Zyuden Victory Finish", they all shouted as Red blasted the powerful energy at the remaining Zorima.

The Zorima fell down to the ground and exploded. The team started to celebrate until a bright light surrounded the six of them.

 **Power Rangers Universe**

In the Amber Beach museum underground, there was a young boy wearing a green shirt and brown pants holding a sword getting ready to hit something. This boy is Riley Griffin aka the Dino Charge Green Ranger.

He is in front of the tennis ball machine getting ready to hit his targets. The machine was turned on and the balls came flying towards him. Riley swung his sword left and right hitting them at the right moment. But he's not the only one down there in the cave, there was another young male singing loudly while tapping on his skateboard. That boy is Chase Randall aka the black Dino Charge ranger. Riley was hit by the tennis ball to his chest glaring at Chase because he distracted him.

Just then a girl came sliding down to cave and put her pink crystal next to the others at the wall. That girl is Shelby Watkins aka Pink Dino Charge Ranger.

As she was walking towards the cave dodging the tennis balls from where Riley was still hitting them. "Careful", she says to Riley as she walked towards Chase.

"Good morning", Shelby says happily.

"Hey, don't you look sharp", Chase says as he took off his headphones and looked at Shelby.

"It is such a relief finally coming to the museum and not to have look", Shelby says but what she was about to say was interrupted when Tyler walked out from the elevator wearing his bus boy uniform.

"Like that", she says in disbelief.

"Isn't this great, I get to be a bus boy at the café", Tyler says excitedly.

Then Kendall Morgan also walked out as soon as Tyler said that.

"You're late, Shelby and please Chase, this is a sterile laboratory, not a garage", she ordered as Chase took off his skateboard from the console.

"Why is Tyler dressed to work in the café? We're Rangers now, you know busy saving the world", Shelby asked.

"Sometimes you are saving the world but other times you are busy flipping burgers, today its burgers", Kendall answered while turning on the monitors. She turned around and said "That's how you blend in, no one will suspect you are Rangers." She gave Shelby her uniform.

Just then they heard a huge yawn and a young male with no shirt on comes out from the cave. That is Koda the blue Dino Charge Ranger.

"Did someone say burgers", Koda says walking towards them.

"Koda, what do you like sleep in that cave", Tyler asked.

"Yes, my home, "Koda answered.

"Koda found the blue Energem about 100,000 years ago during the Plessis Era," Kendall explained to the three youngest rangers aka Shelby, Tyler, and Riley.

"So that would mean Koda is a caveman", the youngest asked skeptically.

Koda nodded his head as Tyler says "Awesome", while heading towards Koda's cave.

"Really, he's 100,000 years old, that's impossible", Riley says skeptically.

"Once he bonded to an Energem, he stops aging. None of you will age unless you are bonded to the Energem", Kendall explained.

"So I stay 18, this job got some great benefits", Shelby says excitedly.

"And I will always look like this", Chase says when he went behind Shelby.

"Okay, there are some negatives too", She says deadpanned in voice as Chase smirked at her.

Meanwhile in Koda's cave, Koda was showing Tyler his spears from his caveman days. Just as the other Rangers showed up as well. The two youngest Rangers were amazed and impressed with the caves. Just then Tyler saw a drawing that kind of look familiar to him.

"That, what is that", Tyler asked as he pointed at the drawing.

"That is Fury, very bad, he tried to take Energem", Koda growled as he answered.

"Yeah he took my Energem as well", Riley says Tyler starts to run out of the cave to get his journal.

"Guys, check this out", Tyler says showing them the same picture.

"Is that him", Tyler asked.

"Yes", Koda answered.

"That's the one that's after your dad", Shelby says.

Just then they heard an alarm go off and they all exited the cave.

"That doesn't sound good", Tyler says as they arrived back at the main console.

"Several objects heading into the Earth's atmosphere", Kendall explained.

"Sledge", Tyler questioned.

"Let's go find out", Chase answered as he and the rest of the Rangers went out of the base and headed towards the park. But they weren't the only ones arriving in the park as a bright light surrounded an abandoned area.

 **That's all for today. Sorry it took me a while. Busy life ahead for me, but check out my new stories coming up later and new chapters. If you guys want to find out what new stories I have planned fill free to PM me otherwise review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Japanese will be Italics when speaking to each other in the presence of the Rangers.

 **Power Rangers Universe**

At the park, there was a bright light surrounding the area. As the light dimmed out, six people were inside the light.

"Where are we", King asked as he looked around the area.

"It looks like we ended up in the park", Amy answered as she stood next to him.

"But how did we end up at the park, since the battle took place at the beach", Nossan wondered.

Just as everyone was thinking of the answer, they heard huge explosion.

"Please tell me we did not that hear what we just heard", Ian asked.

"We better go check it out", Souji says as he and everyone else started to run towards the explosion

Meanwhile, another group of teens were running towards the same area where the explosions were just heard.

"Come on, this way", Riley says as they continued to run towards the area.

In a different direction facing them, we see a group of monsters walking towards them. The group of monsters were led by Poisandra, and it consisted of Wrench, Scrapper, and a bunch of Viviks.

"Oh look it's the Rangers", Poisandra says as they all grouped together in the same field as the Rangers.

"What are you, a walking lollipop", Tyler asked.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too, not; allow me to introduce the most magnificent inter-galactic bounty hunter in the universe", Poisandra said.

Just then a transport pad shows up in the sky, and as it jumps down it show an alien-looking creature wearing massive armor around him.

"The one and only, my future husband, Sledge", Poisandra says as she goes up to him.

Sledge chuckles evilly "This is a joke right, you're the Rangers who destroyed my monster?"

"Power Rangers", Shelby shouted at him.

By then the Kyoryugers have already arrived at the scene of the explosion, but they stay hidden away from the two groups and were shocked at what they are seeing.

"Please tell me, I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing", Souji asked as he looked at the scene.

"You mean, seeing Zorima and Debo Monster Pechango", Daigo replied as he stared at the scene.

"Not only that Aigaron is there, too", Ian said as he stared at his long-time rival.

"How can they still be alive", Amy asked.

"Not only that why is Canderilla on their side and acting all evil again, this is unlike her", Nossan said.

"This doesn't make any sense, how did things happen like this and who are those people in front of us" Utchy asked.

"Sounds to me, they are speaking in English, which makes me believe we are in the United States", Amy answered his question.

"Uh guys, you might want to check up on the hill behind these groups", Souji says as he pointed to the hill. There they see Fury standing on top watching the scene.

"Great, not only Aigaron revived, but Dogold as well, this is grave indeed", Utchy says as he glared at his long-time rival.

But they are not the only ones to see Fury, Koda noticed and nudged Tyler.

"There", Koda says as he pointed out to him.

"Is that him", Tyler asked.

"That's the one from your dad's journal", Shelby replied.

Sledge looked up to where Fury was standing, and Fury was gesturing something to him which he understood.

Sledge turned back to the Rangers saying, "Hmm, as I was saying you're the troublemakers who stole my Energems."

Just then a red mist appeared in front of the Rangers, making them step back a bit. The mist turned into Keeper; the Ranger's mentor.

"Who's he", Ian asked as he and the others were still hidden far away from the two groups.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling he's a good guy", Daigo says as he held on to his necklace as it shone a bit when Keeper arrived.

"Ah Keeper it's you", Sledge said.

"The Energem belongs to no one, especially not to you", Keeper says pointing at Sledge.

"Ha", Poisandra laughed out loud.

"My dear old friend, you thought that blowing up my ship could stop me?" Sledge asked.

"Well think again. I waited in deep space for millions of years for a comet to pass. I caught it with my electro-nets and rode it all the way to Earth. But it was worth it, because finally I will destroy you, and then I'll leave here with the Energems" Sledge explained.

"The Rangers possess the powers of the Energems and the strength of ancient dinosaurs. If you take the Energems, you will be the one who is destroyed", Keeper threatened him.

Sledge just grunted and glared at Keeper. Keeper then turned around and disappears into the mist.

"I don't believe it, he just left like that", Ian says to the other.

"What could he mean that the Energems could destroy them", Amy asked.

"And exactly what are the Energems", Souji wondered.

"I think the Energems could be something that is hanging around their necks", Nossan pointed out to them, as he could see a glimpse of the chain around one of the Rangers necks since he is the closest to them.

"That maybe so, but I have a feeling these Energems could be similar to the lost stones like the ones we had to find in order to activate Bragigas", Daigo said.

"So now what are we gonna do, King-dono", Utchy asked him.

"Better keep watching and see if they need help", King ordered.

Meanwhile back to the other two groups, the Rangers were shocked that Keeper just left them.

"Uh, Keeper", Riley asked in a concerned voice.

"No prob. We got this, I guess", Shelby says nervously.

"Looks like they want to cry", Wrench says as he raised his ax.

All the monsters laughed at that statement.

"Bring it on weaklings", Sledge says as he gets ready for the battle.

Just then Chase brings out a familiar battery that each of Kyoryuger can see.

"Is that what I think it is", Souji asked.

"It can't be", Amy exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's a Zyudenchi", Daigo said.

"But how, all of ours in the Mobuckle", Ian says as he shows them his stuff.

"This can only mean one thing, there are more Kyoryuger besides us ten", Daigo says excitedly.

"Wow", Amy said excitedly.

"Dino Charger", Chase says as he gets ready to morph. He looks around for Tyler and still sees him in shock. "Tyler", he whispered. "Tyler", Chase asked in a concerned voice.

"Something wrong?" Koda questioned him.

"Tyler", Shelby shouted at him at which he shook out of the shock by looking at her.

He then looks around at the others and noticed they all were holding their batteries and gets his out. "Ready", he shouted.

Just then Sledge decided to blast them, just as they getting ready to morph. "Ready" the others shouted as explosions kept coming towards them.

"Whoo-hoo, you destroyed them", Poisandra cheered as she seen the blast that came towards the Rangers.

Back to the sentai team as they saw the whole scene from behind the two groups.

"Please tell me, they survived that", Nossan asked.

Just then they heard Tyler's voice shouting "You better get your eyes checked", as he and the other four has transformed into Dino Charge Ranger aka the core 5 Kyoryugers.

"Eh", they all shouted out loud.

"I don't believe they transformed into us", Ian says in disbelief.

"Ok something tells me that we aren't even in our world anymore" Amy said.

"So now what", Souji asked.

"Better keep watching and see", Daigo answered.

Back in the battle, Poisandra decides to hide behind her fiancée. "Uh-oh, this is not going to be fun."

The battle starts to begin as the Viviks charged towards the Rangers. The Rangers split up into different areas to fight the Viviks. Chase used his blaster and says "One, two, three, looks like the hotshot does it again".

"Hey, I'm the hotshot around here", Ian complained as he watched his counterpart fight.

That's when Scrapper decides to attack the black ranger. "I will tear you up", he says as he grabbed at him.

"I'd like to see you try", Chase says but then he gets knocked down and detransformed into his human self.

"Oh my, that is not good", Ian winced at the scene.

Meanwhile, it was Koda's turn to fight the Viviks and the monster. "No problem for caveman strength", Koda says as he flipped the Viviks over him.

Just then Scrapper came up to him and knocked him over. "Caveman strength is nothing against me", Scrapper gloated as he took Koda down by kicking him and just like Chase, he was detransformed.

"Hmm, I wonder why he refers to him as caveman", Nossan wondered as he saw his counterpart get knocked over.

Next up was Shelby as she decided to go against Wrench and the Viviks.

"Let's see how you like the power of the Triceratops", Shelby shouted as she kicked Wrench. But he fought back with his ax, and knocked her down to the ground, detransforming her.

"You got be kidding me, that's how you fight with Dricera power", Amy complained.

Meanwhile, Riley was using his Dino Saber to slice the Viviks down. "Take a piece of this and a slice for you", Riley says as he sliced the Viviks. That's when Wrench came over to him and used his ax and knocked him down saying "You're outta here". With the last blow of his ax, he knocked down Riley and caused him to detransform as well.

"Hmph, that guy could really use more training than that to defeat them", Souji scowled at the scene.

It was Tyler's turn to take on Sledge himself. He flipped towards him and decides to kick him. "Ugh, ever heard of deodorant", Tyler complained.

Tyler was punching him towards Sledge's chest but he blocked everyone of them. "The only smell is your defeat", Sledge gloated and eventually knocked Tyler down and caused him to detransform.

"Come on, you can do better than that, kid", Daigo yelled at him.

"I believe King-dono they are in trouble, shouldn't we help them indeed", Utchy asked.

"No way, they can handle it on their own. I mean they got our powers. What's the point of helping them", Souji says angrily.

"Because it's the right thing to do. I mean it's not their fault they don't have weapons like we do, but still we have to help them out", Amy replied.

"I agree with Souji. Why bother helping them out? After all they are lacking in their abilities as Kyoryuger", Ian says, as he crosses his arms.

"It's King's choice, he's our leader and he will make the final decision", Nossan reassured them.

Daigo didn't know what to think. Should he help the American Kyoryugers or not?

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to come back to this story. Things have been hectic in my life but I came back to this story.**

 **So what should King do you guys? It's your decision. Review your decision and I'll try to write another chapter. Also I'm looking for OC characters in my new story coming soon. If you are interested, PM me. Otherwise stay tuned.**


End file.
